


The Evening Cabaret

by teddyisok



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920’s, Alcohol, Angst, Cabarets, Crime, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Italian Mafia, Lesbians, New York City, fashion designer!OC, performer!OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyisok/pseuds/teddyisok
Summary: A young up-and-coming fashion designer in New York, 1928, gets caught up in mafia, drugs, murder mysteries and a complicated love life.
Relationships: Marion(OC)/Lola(OC)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will so the same, if you walk  
Away  
Everyday it will rain

It will rain  
\- Bruno Mars

Prologue  
The cabaret was full of gesticulating arms, swinging hips and the smooth sound of jazz. She pushed her way through the crowd at the door. The night was just starting, and the cold breeze outside pushed the bundled up young men and women to get warm in the clubs on 21st street. 

“Hey Lola! It’s nice to see you, he’s waiting for you near the stage” said the boy at the door. He smiled and turned back to a group of workers who were already drunk. Grumbling a thank you, she glared at the smirk she could see already forming on her brother-in-laws face, all the way across the room. As the trumpet played a sweet farewell, ending the song, she stomped over to tuxedo clad man. 

Richard stood in all his glory, making up for his receding hairline with a very good fortune. He exasperated Lola to no end, because he was rude, ignorant and looked down on everyone except his father. Even his mother was inferior. He was a loyal husband, which also angered Lola, since the only way her sister would leave this cabbage-brained thing would be if he cheated on her. You could tell his favorite hobby was being vain, by the way his chin was tilted ever so slightly upwards, his gaze traveling down the bridge of his Roman nose. 

"Where is it?" She quickly said.  
"I do know, but I need what you brought. You did, right?" He smiled, eyes eager. She glanced down at his trembling hand slightly outstretched, betraying his motive. The sister-in-law reached into her purse and retrieved the brown bag. Pushing it hard into his hand, she saw his smile grow.  
"Never again, that was the last time. Now where is it?"  
He faltered slightly at her words.  
"In the back, next to the changing room." He mumbled, staring into the bag.  
She whipped past him, rushing away, furrowing her brow. She knew what was in the bag. She knew he was going to use it, and her sister was going to use it to. Supplying her big sister with drugs. Disgusting. 

Panting, she stood in front of the box she came for. Giggles and sweet voices came from the crack in the door near her. The bright colors on the costumes could be seen from miles away. Feathers, lace, satin littered the floor everywhere. Lola knelt down and opened the box. The cries of the three kittens relieved her. 

“Hello there.” She murmured with a gleeful little smile.

The walk home was nice. The cold air was refreshing against her hot skin. She thought of her sister, of Richard, and the heat came back to her face.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola wakes to a stranger at her door.

Chapter 1: Gold

The sun was high in the sky when Lola finally opened her eyes. The papers at her feet spread across the floor as she jumped out of bed, stumbling and muttering to herself. She couldn’t hear the sound of any cat. Panicking, she wobbled over to the basket only to find all the kittens asleep, the bowl of salmon empty near one of the kittens paws. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, the tired girl crawled back into her bed, wrapping the huge red comforter around her shivering body. 

Loud knocks suddenly echoed through the small grey New York apartment and Lola threw the blanket off.

“WHO IS IT?” she yelled. There was no answer. Getting up once again, she swore as she almost tripped over a pile of books and a bundle of fabric. Pushing a chair out of the way, she opened the door, shivering as the cold air hit her uncovered legs and shoulders. A tall figure stood in front of her, slightly turned as if about to leave. A man, around mid-twenties, who wore a long fleece coat and a simple ash gray suit looked over her shoulder in to the small on room apartment. The snow on his shoulders blew a little bit into Lola’s face, which she wiped at.

“And who are you? My business hours are written here and as you can see, you’re a bit too early.” She gingerly said, yawning slightly when she finished. She pointed to the plank of wood hand-painted next to the door.

“I’m a journalist. My name is Hank Fortworth. I’m just looking into a case based on the Evening Cabaret. I was told you visit there quite a lot.”

“Who told you that? And why the Evening? It’s just like any other club. Sure, there’s drugs and alcohol, what would you expect more?” She grimaced at the memories she had in that place.

He persisted. “Robert Terrils told me, the boy who works at the front. The Evening is not like every other club. There is a mob that has their headquarters there. They are prolific in murder and very massive robberies. They have caused a lot of harm to the city.”

“So they send one man, not just that, a journalist, to look into these guys? Isn’t that really dumb.”

“Well… yes, you are correct in saying that. But I was the only one to volunteer.” Hank took on a solemn face, looking down to his feet. Feeling a little twinge of pity for the man, and shivering from the cold, Lola stepped aside, ushering the tall man in. 

Turning her back on him once he entered, she walk over to her bed and grabbed the blanket. Wrapping it tightly around her, she resolutely sat on one of the only chairs in the room.

Hank quickly brought another near her and sat down, still in his snowy coat. 

Lola started talking as he took out a notebook.  
“I’ve visited that place multiple times. I like to go on the weeknights, after I finish my part time job. Sometimes I design and make some clothes for the performers there. Yes, there are drugs. Everyone there uses them. I even admit that I have. About a gang, I don’t know. I wouldn’t be surprised. What harm do they do, exactly?

“They’ve been linked to many murders. The murders aren’t normal either. They range from gruesomely artistic to situations where we could only find a liver from the victim. They all seem to be signed.

“What? Signed? What does that mean?” Lola shifted in her seat, wrapping the blanket tighter.

“For every victim, the killer leaves a flower. They change in species, but they are always purple. Please, if you have any information, suspicions, anything, tell me.”

Lola grimaced. She remembered seeing those words, in bold letters on the journals strewn on the dirty streets. PURPLE MURDERS or THE KILLING FLORIST. Headlines were always a bit strange. So that’s what’s been happening, in her dear grey city. 

“I’ve told you all I know. Sorry.”

“It’s ok, you’ve been of great help.” Hank got up and headed for the door. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“No problem…” She paused as he opened the door, “Hank?”

“Good day to you.” And he left.

Lola sat, contemplating what she had learned in that short encounter. Could she even trust this man? Was he actually a journalist? She cursed to herself for not having asked for some identification. He could have been a cop, sniffing her out for the drugs, someone on her tail, having seen what happened last night. How stupid she was, for letting a stranger into her house. 

Kicking over a bundle of tulle, she walked over to the window. Watching the man trudge down the street, her heart raced. She really trusted him. Now he knew where she lived, and what she looked like. How did he find her house, anyways?

Shutting the shades, she went to change out of her pyjamas.


	3. White and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola returns to the Evening Club, and makes an interesting encounter.

Chapter 2. Gold and white

The Evening Club was well lit, chandeliers littering the giant ceiling. A wide stage stretched across the wall, opposite the bar. Big widows showed everything from the outside. Tables and chairs ligne the wall, leaving space for the dance floor. 

Lola sat on a stool. The empty club was a relief after two weeks of working at the library. Only a middle aged man sat five seats away from her at the bar. 

“A Gin Rickey, please.” Lola’s voice broke the silence. The bartender started mixing the highball drink, grabbing limes and gin, mixing it all with some soda. Bored and tired, she followed the man’s swift movements.

Drink after drink lulled her senses as people started to bustle into the big room. Tables filled up and boys wrapped their arms around girls waists, pulling them to the dance floor. A bass thumped a good beat as a saxophone played a clear melody. A young man came and sat down ruffly on the stool next to her. She watched him as he yelled for the bartender, placing his elbows firmly on the smooth surface. 

A young woman in a big white fur coat suddenly bumped into her. Lola’s fogged mind took a moment to register the impact.

“Sorry, sorry. Oh, is this seat taken?” She gestured to the empty stool next to Lola.

“No, no. You can sit.” The designer turned back to her half full drink while the woman sat down. 

“So what brings you here? I see that you’ve already made yourself comfortable.” The stranger eyed the empty glasses in front of Lola.

“What?”

“Oh, come on, I’m trying to make conversation. Just say something like ‘I’m just here to have fun and get drunk.’ It’s not that hard.”

“I’m just here to have fun and get drunk.” Lola repeated grumpily. 

Lola had hoped that after telling her what she wanted to hear that her annoying neighbor would leave her be. But, letting out a long sigh, she knew she was wrong.

“Oh, how fun! That’s why I’m here too!” said the girl excitedly.

Grumbling, almost snarling, Lola turned to the young woman.

“I don’t want to fu-”

“Oooh, what’s this?!” Squealed the fur coat, because that was all she was, the clothing covering her almost completely as she grabbed Lola’s wrist. The girl pulled on a gem attached to a long string wrapped tightly around the annoyed designer’s wrist.

“It’s nothing.”

“This is a jade. How rare. It’s so pretty.”

Lola suppressed a cry of pain as the fur coat twisted her wrist to see the stone better. 

“Oh, sorry.” The girl seemed actually apologetic, looking into Lola’s eyes. Letting go of the bracelet with her right, she slowly lowered the wrist back into place. 

“Just leave me alone, ok?” Lola stuffed the hand with the bracelet into her coat pocket. The fur coat got up and left, the long fabric swishing around her legs. Lola’s shoulders sagged and she took a long sip of her gin. 

The host, up on stage, coughed into the mic.

“And now, I’d like to introduce to the stage, the Golden Fox!”  
He moved out of the way as a woman climbed on stage in a slim straight gold dress. It cut off directly above her knees, showing off her long legs. The v-neck went low and a glittering diamond necklace filled the void. Lola appreciated the seamlessness of the dress.

The music started up as she waved to the crowd, smiling. She had all of Lola’s attention.

Her hair bounced around in tight curls while she danced on stage. The lights illuminated her skin, making it shine like gold, matching her short gown. Lola couldn’t help but stare at her red lips. She was beautiful. Her voice erupted from her like a waterfall and then flowed like a strong stream. Lola bathed in it like it was the purest and sweetest water. 

Resting at the bar, she continued her enjoyment of the performer on stage. 

Robert Terrils, the boy at the front of the club, caught her eye. He was heading her way. As he passed, he matter of factly said:

“It’s in the back, next to the dressing room.”

When he was farther away, she jumped up, startling the dozing rude man next to her. She heard the man swear disgustingly as she ran off. She knew exactly what Robert meant, what was waiting for her in the back. Oh god, she couldn’t wait. Her heart beat loudly from the adrenaline.


	4. Chapter 3: Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola meets Marion, and really went through some whirlwinds of emotions.

The puppy whined in the dark corner. The leash was tied twice around the stairwell banister. He lay sadly in a cardboard box, looking up at Lola. Lola approached him quietly, not wanting to scare the small dog. The backroom was dark. Light seeped from a door left ajar.

The door to the bright warm room suddenly opened.

“Oh,” said the newcomer. ‘I thought I heard someone.”

The angel that came from the dressing room was the performer she had seen on stage. Lola hadn’t even noticed that she had left the stage at the same time that Robert came with the news, too excited about the new companion she came to pick up. In between the shock of being heard and the amazement at the person before her, Lola swallowed loudly.

She was even more breathtaking up close.

“Umm, well I- I was ju-just coming to get this puppy.” She stammered, heat creeping up to her cheeks. She wanted to hide, to run, but she also wanted to stay in this girl’s warm light. There was something soothing about her.

Startling her out of her gaze, she quickly scooped up the puppy, gave him to the designer, and ushered Lola into the dressing room.

“Come in, don’t be afraid.” She called when she noticed Lola wasn’t moving. Lola was very afraid.

The first step she took into the room was a cautious one. The second was brave and the third was resolute.

Lola was circled by the golden fox. The sequins on her dress sparkled in the light. The dog tapped at the girl.

“What’s your name?” she called as she whisked over to a table covered with clothing. Lola stayed quiet, staring at the figure. She couldn’t really think of what to say. Give her real name to a pretty stranger or give a fake name? What was safest?

“Uuhm, I need to go.” was the thing she said, which wasn’t even in the choices. Lola turned and took a quick step towards the door.

“At least give me your name.” a hand grabbed her arm, desperately clinging to her navy blue sleeve.

Without turning around, she answered. “Lola. That’s my name.” The soft hand retracted.

“Mine is Marion.” Lola felt the smile in her strong voice, and couldn’t help her own. It was a half smile, unwanted by the wearer. The puppy in her arms had started to sleep soundly.

Lola left the room without another word or a goodbye. The door shut slowly behind her, and when the last click of the lock sounded, she crouched into a ball. She silently screamed as the puppy snored in her arms. She was internally reeling from the interaction. Marion was terrifying, she made Lola nervous and blind from the light she emitted. Why did she give her name!? Why did she go into the room in the first place.

 _You’re getting weak_. She thought to herself. She got up suddenly, startling the dog. He yawned and looked up at the girl holding him. In the darkness, the jazz resounded even louder, the low bass making the whole room vibrate.

Lola left the dark room behind the stage, hiding the puppy in her coat from the clumsy and curious drunks dancing to the music. People pushed around and talked loudly into her ears as she passed. It was a crowded saturday night. She ducked as an arm came swinging towards her. It hit another man. She ran out as the fight continued. She watched through the glass, the fighters looking no different from the dancers.

A bottle flew through the air. Blood covered one of the mens face. He fell to the floor, blood fleeing from his chest. His face scrunched in pain, his eyes wide enough to jump out. The puppy in her arms stuck his nose out, and she brought her hand up to pet him.

“Let’s go, kiddo.” She smiled down at the bright eyes looking up at her.


End file.
